einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Synth-Flesh Body
Description: Rather then a human body, which is squishy and prone to dying for the most inconsequential of reasons, or a robotic body, which is nice but so dreadfully common these days, why not go with a full synthflesh body? It's not only stronger and faster then even an exoskeleton aided body, but it allows for superhuman feats of dexterity and endurance as well! With a body like this, you can do almost anything. Simultaneous effects of: *CamEyes Implant Human body type comes with following variants: *Standard *Acrobatic Other available body types: *Canines **Hound ***An enormous, completely hairless, albino canine, 6 foot at the shoulder, 11 feet long and incredibly muscled. It's head resembles a giant canine, with small, almost round ears like satellite dishes. It doesn't appear to have cheeks, instead it resembles a skull, stripped of all extraneous flesh and leaving only the muscle and bone with a thin sheet of white skin over it. It's nose is almost snakelike, just 4 slits set into the tip of the face, backed by seven independently moving eyes, all arrayed in a crescent, from a single central one and out to the side of the head. It's teeth are clearly metal, polished and so sharp that air hisses over them as the creature exhales. It's body looks mostly canine, though lacking a tail, and it's paws look distinctly odd. They look more like human hands, though larger, with thicker, flatter, and more numerous fingers. Each finger ends in a claw. It's front and back paws look roughly identical. **Hunter ***Hunter is basically nothing but massive forearms and chest with practically vestigial back legs and a neckless head with a head like a bear trap that can open just as wide. They're designed for a combination of ambushing and chasing, running very quickly over long distance. They generally attack by leaping onto their prey and either pummeling and tearing them apart with their giant claws and muscles or just biting huge chunks off whatever they're attacking. **Stalker ***The Stalker is designed for more stealthy work; it's got some very long, razor tipped fingers and a body like an emaciated yoga expert. Practically all it's joints are either ball or double joints and it's got poison glands. It attacks by, well, stalking its target, slithering and crawling around on ceilings and through vents and everywhere else before killing with a single poisoned bite or slash. They're a smaller cousin of the Onslaught, which is designed for more face to face combat. *Felines **Can opener **Scaler *Birds *Sharks *Horses *Bulls *Lizards *Apes *Walking turrets *The shimmer-slashers (Imagine a giant weaponized starfish with bladed legs that moves very very quickly. ) The Alstrom Effect As the amount of synthflesh in a single organism increases, strange effects become more apparent. The laws governing the size and physical viability of the creature start to break down and creatures that shouldn't be able to stand or move, or even live without collapsing under their own weight can live normally. Further more, the damage done to them by external sources lessens. This is part of the reason why avatars and Titans are so damn difficult to hurt, even without their armor. Giant synthflesh creatures seem to produce a sort of natural field somewhat similar to an automated Manipulator that weakens or even stops any threat to them. The exact mechanisms of this effect are unknown, but the utility of it has not escaped the scientists of the UWM. However, nothing larger then a titan has ever been made of synthflesh. Why? Because of the other effects that emerge at higher concentrations. Category:Origin Tech